In the case of brushes it is known to fasten bristle bundles in a brush body by using a separate fastening method, for example stitching them in using a thread or fixing them in place with a metal cramp. This is relatively involved.
In the production of toothbrushes it is known to fasten the bristle bundles to the body of the toothbrush by directly insert molding them. For various reasons, this technique could so far only be applied with very short bristles and very small brush bodies.
There is a need to provide a brush which can be produced involving little effort.